


Lollipop

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian helps his love with a photo shoot and things take a heated turn.





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy...

Sebastian looked up from the newspaper as she walked into the room, choking on his mouthful of oatmeal. His eyes bugged out as he coughed and tried not to spit the food onto the table. She opened the fridge and plucked out the orange juice, facing him with a raised eyebrow.  
“You ok there, Seb?”  
“Fine, fine.” He’d managed to swallow the food and not choke and die. He took a drink of his own juice, letting his eyes wander her curvaceous figure. Fuck. His cock twitched in the sweatpants. “That’s an interesting outfit.”  
“You like?” She flicked her eyebrows up, pressing her tongue to her teeth. He might have whimpered. She turned in a slow circle. He dropped the spoon into the bowl. She wore a bright red bra under a white button-up, sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned down to mid-chest and tied under said breasts. The plaid, pleated skirt barely covered her ass cheeks, giving him a glimpse of the red cheeky panty she wore underneath it. White thigh highs ended in bows at the back of her legs with kitten heel Mary Janes. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and had her black framed glasses on.  
He swallowed, fully aware his eyes were bugging out and his sweats were starting to tent under the table. “Yes, yes very much.” She’d walked right out of a school girl fantasy. He recovered after a moment and picked up his spoon again. He reached under the table and adjusted his cock. “What’s-“ He closed his eyes, clenching his fist on his thigh to regain some composure and control. “What’s it for, babe?”  
“Suicide Girls photo shoot.”  
“Oh?”  
“We’re shooting in an abandoned library. There’s still books left on the shelves, tables, chairs, everything. It’s gorgeous. You should come by.”  
“Is it safe?”  
“Of course it’s safe. It lost funding and the city forgot about it.” She shrugged and put her juice glass in the sink. He squeaked as she straddled his lap, taking up all the space between him and the edge of the table. She moaned softly at the nudge of his hard cock against her cunt. “Listen…after your workout, come pick me up. We’ll do lunch.”  
Seb smirked. “Lunch?”  
“It’s code for each other.” Her loud yet conspiratorial whisper made him bark out a laugh.  
“Alright, baby. Will you be done by then?”  
“Should be or close to it.” She rolled her hips against him, teasing them both.  
“Or I could just bend you over the breakfast table and fuck you while I finished my paper.”  
She bit her lip and he could see she liked that idea. “Maybe another morning. I’ve gotta motor.” He reached up and grabbed her by the back of the neck, crashing their mouths together. His other hand flattened on the small of her back and ground her against him as he thrust up. She drew back from the kiss, his lip between her teeth. “You’re an evil, evil man.”  
Seb smirked. “That may be true but you’re definitely not innocent.”  
“True, but-“ She rested her hands on his chest and climbed off, pushing away from him then stepping out of reach so he couldn’t pull her back. “I have to go. I’ll message you the address.” She waited until he’d picked up his spoon and looked like he wasn’t going to grab her again before kissing him bye.

Seb pushed opened the main door and stepped into the main hall. He marveled at the vaulted ceiling. The building was a relic from a time gone by. He shook his head. At least someone was taking care of it. Every room he walked through seemed in good condition.  
He heard voices up ahead and followed. He watched the photographer move around. She was laid across a table, head pillowed on an open book, ass in the air. He swallowed. Watching them quietly, he marveled at how naturally and easily sexy she was. She exuded confidence and a shy allure. Sexy schoolgirl or librarian or whatever they were going for was definitely working for him. His cock twitched in the loose shorts.  
His foot scuffed the floor and the photographer whipped around. “Out! You can’t be in here!”  
“Gary, it’s ok. This is my boyfriend, Sebastian.”  
“Oh.” He drug out the word. “Captain America’s boyfriend.” Seb laughed and the tension was broken. “We’re just about done here.” The photographer looked him up and down. “What size trouser you wear, friend?”  
Ten minutes later, Seb was perched on the edge of the table she’d just been laying on in a pair of black trousers with his shirt off. She knelt at his feet, giving him doe eyes with glossy lips. He was just a prop for the next set. A prop with a noticeable hard-on. She kept smirking between shots. And Gary, the diabolical bastard was using his state of arousal to their advantage. The pictures were going to look great.

Gary pulled up outside their building. After the shoot, Seb had helped him load up the equipment then he’d taken the couple out to lunch. “I’ll send the edits in a day or so.”  
“Thanks.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Seb opened the door and offered her his hand. “I’ll see ya later, Gary.” Seb wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up to the building. His hand flexed on her hip.  
“Something wrong, baby?”  
“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’. The elevator opened onto their floor and he escorted her out into the hall. The door had barely shut before his mouth claimed her pulse. “Fuck, baby girl, have you any idea how hard it’s been to keep my hands to myself?”  
Her eyes closed and she tilted her head to give him more room. She reached down and grabbed his dick through the loose shorts. She found him already half hard and growing. She hummed. “I have a bit of an idea.” He bit her soft skin on her neck quick and hard. She gasped then moaned before twisting away from him. “Sit.” She spun the chair he’d been sitting on this morning around to face the room.  
Seb wiped his eager palms on the slippery fabric of his shorts. He tossed his hoodie onto the back of the couch then pulled his shirt off and flung it in the same direction. He licked his lips as he rubbed his hands together. He spread his legs wide as he sat down. His cock tented the shorts dramatically.  
“Couch Stan…I’ve been a very good girl.”  
Seb smirked. “Have you now, baby?” His palms skimmed up her thighs as she stood, straddling his lap on the chair.  
She bit her lip and nodded. He watched mesmerized as she brought the large oval-shaped red lollipop to her lips. He may have whimpered. “Wanna lick?” She offered him the sucker. His mouth dropped open and she laid the candy on his tongue then shifted her stance to kneel between his legs. She pulled the waistband of his shorts down and tucked them under his balls. He groaned as she took him in hand then glided her lips across the tip.  
She looked up at him. Seb watched her intently, his blue eyes dark with need. He seemed to catch on and began to lick and suck on the cherry flavored candy. She mirrored his actions, both of them moaning around the thing their mouths. When his legs began to shake, she felt a gentle tug at her hair. “Come ‘ere, baby.” She popped up between his legs. “Now turn around.” She shifted so she straddled his lap again but facing away this time. He tucked the sucker into his cheek.  
Both his strong hands massaged her ass cheeks. Then he reached up and urged her to bend forward. “Touch the floor, sweetheart. Show me your pretty pussy.” She did as he said. The cool air of the room hit her wet cunt as he flipped her skirt up. “You never put panties back on.”  
“No, sir.”  
“What a naughty girl you are.” He slapped her bare ass cheek, making her gasp. “Anyone could have seen this pussy.” He slapped the other cheek. “Did that turn you on?” She nodded. “Words, baby.”  
“Yes, sir.” His rough hands massaged her bare cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart.  
Sebastian urged her further forward and she moved up onto her toes. He leaned forward, his tongue darting out to delve into her dripping hole. She shuddered at the warm, wet yet unexpected contact. He gripped the swell of her ass close to her hips and held her in place as he tongue-kissed her cunt. Her hips began to move of their own will, pushing back against him. He leaned back a bit then dipped his head to capture her clit between his lips. She moaned and flexed her fingers on the floor, her knees bending. He chased her pussy then swapped her ass.  
“Ass up, baby. I can’t give you a good licking if you run away from me.”  
“Sorry, sir.” He grinned at her breathless apology then dove back in, licking and sucking at her clit, rubbing his face back and forth against her pussy lips. His nose teased her hole. She squeezed her eyes shut, moaning unabashedly at his eager attention. She whined, teetering on the edge of her release.   
“Come on, baby girl. You know what I want.” He kneaded the flesh of her ass, his words falling against her wet cunt hotly. He attacked her clit again, licking and sucking firmly until her body shook with the force of her release. Sebastian hummed in delight as he licked her through her orgasm. Then he popped the sucker back into his mouth, getting it nice and wet. “I love cherry but I’d much rather taste you.”  
Her cunt flooded at the sticky touch of the sucker on her opening. She whimpered as he teased her sensitive flesh with the sweet confection, thrusting it in and out, coating it in her juices. Her legs trembled. Sebastian kissed her thigh then dragged his tongue up to her puckered hole. She shuddered harder, her arousal dripping down to her thighs.  
“Patience, sweetheart.” He popped the sucker into his mouth then sucked it clean. The taste of her cunt mixing with the cherry candy made his cock twitch. He moaned. “Fuck, you taste so good, baby.” Then his tongue pressed against her asshole. Her body clenched hard and she groaned.  
“Please, Seba…” He moaned and returned the sucker to her cunt, teasing her with shallow thrusts as his tongue worked at opening her asshole up. A brush of his teeth had her keen. “Please!” He slurped the sucker wetly, getting all her taste off the candy again. Her muscle ring clenched at the brush of the sticky candy against it. Then his tongue was there, licking her quivering flesh and the sucker. He moaned and her hips jerked in anticipation. Some slight pressure and the candy popped right through her anus with very little stretch or urging.  
“My sweet, sweet girl.” He kissed her ass cheek then began licking the muscle ring, wiggling the sucker back and forth. His other hand came up between her legs and pressed against her clit.  
“Seb…Sebastian…”  
“Tell me what you need, baby.”  
“I need you to fuck me.” She pressed her forehead against her arm. Blood rushed to her head in the bent over position, making her slightly dizzy. The pleasure added to her floating feeling. He popped the sucker out of her ass. The unfamiliar sensation shoved her into her orgasm. Seb cleaned her up with his tongue. Couldn’t have her getting an infection from the sugar. Then he laid the sucker on his tongue, moaning at the taste. The sound of crunching candy made her eyes fly open.  
From her upside down vantage point, she watched him shove the shorts down to his ankles. He used an arm around her waist and one under her shoulder to help her stand up. She still got a head rush as she came up right. He held her hips, guiding her as she lowered onto his cock.  
She squeezed her eyes shut against the dizzy rush, the pleasure making her queasy. He grabbed the sides of her shirt and ripped it open then yanked the cups of her bra down, popping her titties out of the fabric. She leaned her head back on his shoulder.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.” He gave her a bounce to get her moving. She took over, bouncing on his cock. He buried his face in her neck. “Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good.” He grunted, palming her breasts then reaching between her legs. “I’m not gonna last long. Ride me, baby girl.”  
Her head still swam as she leaned forward, bracing on his knees. He watched her ass jiggle as she bounced on him hard and fast. His mouth dropped open, jaw set. He gripped her shoulder but let her do the work while his fingertips rubbed her clit.   
“That’s it, baby. Oh yeah. Oh fuck. Fuck.” He panted, breath coming faster and faster. His legs shook as he tried to hold off. “Cum with me, baby. I’m so fucking close, sweetheart.” His head dropped back, back arching as his ass lifted off the chair. He knew he couldn’t last much longer. He pinched her clit and rubbed it harder and faster.  
Pleasure swamped her in a dizzying rush that almost made her vomit. He felt her clench hard around him then soak his lap and he let go. His cock twitched as he came with a belly deep grown. She flopped back against him, panting fast.  
“I don’t think I can move.”  
“Me either.” His arms circled around her waist and his nose nuzzled her ear. “I think cherry is my new favorite flavor though.” She burst out laughing, kicking her legs up. “Definitely my new favorite flavor."


End file.
